


Opposing Sides

by keeperofstories



Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grinding, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Strip Tease, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Vampire!Arthur, a touch of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur returns to great fanfare but his reunion with Merlin brings with it unexpected nerves.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885861
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Opposing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is canon, fanon, or something else, but I have this memory of a scene or two later in the series, where Arthur thinks Merlin is strongly opposed to magic, even hating it. I took that idea and amped it up a little.

As a vampire entering the heart of Camelot, Arthur felt a chill rack him to the bone as the freely flowing, dizzying swirl of the surrounding magic became stagnant and sickly. As Arthur stepped over the threshold of the gates to cheers and shouts, his knights slapping him on the back and his people coming out to celebrate his return as he passed by their doors, all he could think about was the sticky pull of a clearly diseased land. 

Soon, he had other concerns to think of, however, as he was led up to the Citadel and into the throne room where, having heard of his arrival, his father impatiently waited. Remembering his certainty when he’d first woken up, transformed and imagining the worst of himself because of the teachings of the man who stood proud before him, extoling the strength of Camelot, declaring Arthur’s return a sign of Camelot’s indomitable will and continued victory over magic and those who used it, Arthur marveled at what a few days could change. 

Arthur stood silent and proud before the king who would see him dead if he knew the truth of Arthur’s new nature, letting the man crow over yet another blow to magic with Arthur safely returned to them. But as the speech continued, Arthur felt an anger start to stir within him as the king bragged and preened at the thought of thwarting magic through Arthur. His father was glorying in the desiccation of something vital and he was turning Arthur into a pawn in the process. Instinct urged Arthur to prepare for battle, to menace with tooth and claw and show his enemy what was in store for him when there was a commotion behind Arthur that stopped Uther mid-tirade. Arthur, too, turned to see what was going on. Of course, it was Merlin. Apparently having heard of Arthur’s return a bit later than everyone else, Merlin had careened into the throne room, colliding with a guard in the process. Tripping over both his feet and his apologies, Merlin made his way to his usual spot, relieved eyes locking with a suddenly nervous Arthur. 

Whilst he knew he’d have to keep his secret from everyone around him, Arthur hadn’t been expecting how difficult it would be to face Merlin knowing he was now someone Merlin would despise. 

Forcing himself to move from his frozen state, Arthur gave Merlin a brief nod before returning his attention to his father, anger forgotten as he focused on keeping his breathing steady and his face bland, not revealing any outward signs of the pounding of his heart. 

Thankfully, his father accepted his excuse of needing to rest after his escape and journey back to the Citadel and he was able to retire to his room to think. Unfortunately, Merlin followed him. 

“Arthur, sit,” Merlin ordered matter-of-factly, hiding his concern with his usual irreverence, as if nothing had changed, because for him, nothing had. “Let me examine you.” 

Arthur didn’t call Merlin out for giving commands to a prince like he normally would. He didn’t know how to interact with Merlin anymore, knowing the man before him, running his hands smoothly over Arthur’s body as he searched for injuries, would hate him with every fiber of his being if he knew the truth. 

“What happened out there?” Merlin asked lightly, as if he were merely curious but Arthur felt the thrum of Merlin’s heart increase, signifying his worry. There was something else, too, akin to a scent but it didn’t hang off Merlin like a cologne nor could Arthur parse it out by discreetly inhaling against Merlin’s hair as he leant forward to listen to Arthur’s heart. 

“Arthur?” Merlin prompted as Arthur remained silent, his new Instinct trying to solve the riddle of the scent/nonscent that reminded Arthur of something and yet also felt completely unique. 

“I’m tired, Merlin,” Arthur lied, not prepared to face these questions. “I just want to rest.” 

Arthur saw the disappointment that crossed Merlin’s face and _smelled_ the hurt he hadn’t meant to inflict by shutting Merlin out. 

“Of course, sire,” Merlin murmured before leaving, Arthur feeling like a cruel hand had taken hold of his heart and twisted as Merlin retreated behind the façade of the dutiful servant. 

Arthur groaned as he flopped back onto his bed. Merlin was dutiful, in his own way, but he was also so much more than that. He was Arthur’s staunchest supporter in the fight against magic, his hatred for magic and its users almost palpable. Yet now, Arthur was on the other side of the fight and growing happier to be so with every passing minute. But where did that leave Merlin? Arthur felt this great void opening up between them as he realized he would have to keep this fundamental part of himself hidden from the man he had become so accustomed confiding in. They were on opposing sides, now, forever changed. 

The dream started innocently, Arthur seeing himself as he must have looked standing in front of his father as Merlin crashed into the throne room. Everything was playing out the way it had earlier in the day until Arthur saw his counterpart’s eyes lock with Merlin’s and the dream shifted. Suddenly, it was Arthur before the throne, crown atop his head as Merlin approached him, the whole room empty except for Arthur, Merlin, and Arthur’s dream counterpart. Arthur watched as his counterpart smiled in open delight at Merlin as the man slowly pushed him to sit back on the throne. 

“Welcome home, Arthur,” Merlin murmured as he took a half-step back from the Arthur getting comfortable in the chair. 

“I missed you, Merlin,” the other Arthur replied, gaze not wavering for a second as Merlin took off his jacket before climbing to straddle the sitting Arthur’s lap. 

“I thought you weren’t going to make it this time,” Merlin admitted forlornly before seizing Arthur’s lips in a desperate kiss, body undulating against Arthur’s own, Arthur’s hands coming up to guide the slow glide of Merlin’s hips and body. 

“I’ll always come back to you,” Arthur vowed solemnly, eyes going impossibly darker as Merlin made a show of taking off his shirt, placing one of Arthur’s hands under the fabric and leading it up, hips still working as both Arthur’s gasped in a breath as Merlin’s wiry torso was revealed for the sitting Arthur to touch and trace with his tongue. 

“You scared me, Arthur,” Merlin reprimanded as he extricated himself from Arthur’s lap, untying the front of his trousers but not pushing them down, teasing Arthur with the sight of his tented small clothes revealed by the open vee of the laces. A watching Arthur felt his own arousal spike as Merlin balanced precariously to remove his boots, then slid his hands up his body, his trousers looking like the merest breath would send them down his legs and reveal what lay underneath. Yet even as Merlin ran a hand down the front of his chest, body slowly swaying to a rhythm all its own, fingers playing with the trail of hair leading down to disappear where Arthur most wanted to see, the trousers remained stubbornly in place, just barely clinging low on Merlin’s hips. “Say it, Arthur,” Merlin demanded as he played with the waistband of his trousers. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Merlin,” the sitting Arthur said sincerely and Merlin finally lowered both trousers and small clothes at once, baring himself to both Arthurs’ views before once again straddling Arthur’s lap and roving his fingers through Arthur’s golden hair, crown becoming askew. Their lips dueled as Merlin’s naked body ground against Arthur’s fully clothed form, Arthur occasionally bucking up against him. 

Arthur stood mesmerized by the sight of Merlin’s naked form, entranced by the play of muscle he wouldn’t have credited Merlin with as he brought himself and the dream Arthur closer to completion. Arthur’s breathing was laboured as he watched something forbidden play out right before his eyes, something he had never allowed himself to even contemplate in regards to Merlin. But he couldn’t deny the fire in his blood as he watched Merlin put some distance between him and the sitting Arthur so he could take his cock in hand and start to stroke. 

Arthur woke with a shout, hand seizing his cock before he was even conscious of what he was doing. As his breathing started to return to normal, Arthur wondered just whose dream that had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
